In the engine compartment of a vehicle, a battery, an intake system, and other objects are disposed in addition to an engine. There are two arrangement examples of these objects in the engine compartment of a vehicle.
The first arrangement example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-195116. In the first arrangement example, an engine and a rectangular-parallelepiped battery are installed in the engine compartment of the front end of a vehicle to be juxtaposed in the width direction of the vehicle. An air cleaner is placed in the engine compartment at the rear side of the battery in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and an intake duct is attached to the air cleaner to extend toward the front end of the vehicle around one side of the battery in the vehicle width direction, so that the opening of the air intake of the intake duct is directed ahead of the battery at the rear side of a headlight unit attached to the front end of the vehicle.
The second arrangement example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-294297. In the second arrangement example, an engine and a rectangular-parallelepiped battery are installed in the engine compartment of a vehicle to be juxtaposed in the width direction of the vehicle. An air cleaner is placed in the engine compartment at the rear side of the battery in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and an intake duct, which introduces air into an air cleaner, extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle to cover the battery from above.